


Rabbits Die From Loneliness

by HideNagachikaFan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideNagachikaFan/pseuds/HideNagachikaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Hide and Kaneki are attacked by Nishio. Hide confronts Kaneki about him knowing he is a ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the Characters except the OC that will be in later chapters. This first chapter is just for progressing the story, and I would love constructive criticism. The relationship will develop soon but I do not wanna rush it honestly cause that isn't how love works really :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps I am Still trying to get used to writing stories on this site so kinda bare with me a little bit

The sun rays beamed down piercing through the window landing on a raven haired boys face. The radiant heat caused the boy to stir from his slumber suddenly jumping up frantically. Fear painted his face as memories flowed into his mind recalling the previous event that transpired before he awoke in this room. The main thing on his mind though was where his best friend Hide was and if he was alright.

  
A creek coming from the entryway startled the boy out of his thoughts as Yoshimura made his way into the room. “ Ah so you are finally awake. You can relax Kaneki. Touka carried both your friend and you here to Anteiku. If you would like I can lead you to the room we put your friend in to recover?” The elder ghoul question to relax his guests nerves. Letting out a sigh Kaneki replied in great joy “ I would like that.” as he rushed up to follow behind the old man.

  
After a little walk walk down the hall Yoshimura paused in front of a door to open it revealing Hide resting in a bed. At the sight of his friend tears began to flow down Kaneki’s face as he remember how useless he was against Nishiki senpai, and the need for Touka to step in to save them both plus prevent him from losing to starvation. Between sobs he managed to stutter out “ It’s all my fault Hide got injured” as he lowered his head in shame. Calmly Yoshimura cleared his throat as he began to speak “ Compared to the injuries you sustained his were minor, and even if they were more severe I doubt he would let them keep him down. All he said in his sleep last night as we treated him was how he couldn’t leave you alone”, the old man paused as a smile appeared on his face before finishing “ Human sure are interesting.”

  
Kaneki was puzzled as to what Yoshimura meant by his last statement, but was interrupted before he could dwell on it longer “ You are lucky to have such a good friend, and I would suggest you keep by his side no matter what path you choose to live.” Yoshimura chuckled after saying this recalling his past when he was close to a human. Kaneki was caught off guard by the old ghoul, but began to frown as he spoke “ There isn’t a place for me to belong as human or ghoul.” he began looking down on the ground condemning his options. Yoshimura began frowning before speaking “ Your wrong Kaneki you are the one person who can belong in both worlds. Your place of belonging as a human is next to him, and as for a ghoul Anteiku could always use help. However, it is your choice.” Yoshimura put on a smile waiting for Kaneki’s response. “But if I stay close to Hide it would only put him in unnecessary danger, and thats why I must distance a monster like myself away from him” said Kaneki as his frown deepened at the thought of Hide being in danger.Suddenly another voice broke in “ Rabbits die from loneliness Kaneki” shocking the raven as he recognised it as Hide’s voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out had trouble managing my college work, and working on this at the same anyways hope y'all enjoy. Sorry for ending that 1st chapter in at a weird part too btw. :D

Shock rose over Kaneki's face as he realized Hide was awake, and possibly heard everything Yoshimura and himself was speaking about. However, panic soon replaced his shock as he looked between the smiling Yoshimura and his bestfriend as his mind filtered through what could possibly happen next to his friend. Soon the silence was broken by the old ghoul standing next to him began to speak, " So you finally decided to join the conversation" then the old man chuckled to himself as he looked down to see the reaction of the half ghoul. " Y-y-you knew he was awake this whole time?" the raven haired boy eventually managed to stutter out looking up for Yoshimura's response. The manager of Anteiku just kept his smile on his face and replied " I'll bring out some coffee it seems there is a lot to discuss", and he suddenly stepped out of the room to return shortly with 3 cups in hand placing them on the table in the middle of the room. 

Kaneki's mind was still in a daze as he was trying to process what was going on when suddenly a hand waved in front of his face interrupting his thoughts. The raven haired half ghoul looked up to see his best friend inches from his own face wearing his trademark smile which caused Kaneki to become a little flustered."Why are you so close Hide." An embarrassed Kaneki managed to get out causing the blonde to move back into his personal space taking the amusing reaction from his friend as a success in cheering him up. Hide's amusement slowly died down as he began to reply to Kaneki's question " Well you were doing it again".  Hide's response caught Kaneki off-guard " What do you mean 'doing it again' Hide?" The raven questioned back puzzled.

"Keeping everything to yourself, and trying to take on your problems on your own." The blonde answered back.

"No I wasn't" the raven retorted back as he unintentionally brought his hand to his chin.

This action gained a laugh from the blonde confusing his dark haired friend even more. " You should know better than keeping secrets from Kaneki besides I figured out you were having your ghoul issue since that day we went to celebrate your release at Big Girls" Hide paused for a moment to let his revelation sink into Kaneki's mind. He then continued saying " Besides you are the only book I can read inside and out" causing the half ghoul to get flustered realizing how easy it was for Hide to read his emotions since they been friends. 

Kaneki sighed reluctantly realizing there was no way he could convince his best friends. The long sigh of defeat slowly drew to a halt and the raven responded with a reluctant " Fine".

Yoshimura just smiled at the bond the pair shared as they finished up their conversation.  It made him think back on his past on time where he shared a comparable bond with a human himself. Suddenly his thought were interrupted by the sounds of a clock striking the hour. This caused the blonde to glance at the time as he then spoke, " Say Kaneki why don't we go to Asian history class today to bring back a bit of normalcy." Hide put on his trademark grin, rushed to his friends side to give a big hug he had been holding back. 

"Sure Hide I suppose I have been getting behind with all the classes I've miss" the raven replied while enjoying the brevity of their contact.

Upon hearing their plan Yoshimura led the pair downstairs to see them off. As they left Touka shot a death glare towards Kaneki and Hide.

"Why did you allow the human to live knowing he knows about us?" Touka questioned the manager with slight frustration in her voice.

The old man chuckled " He figured that out on his own, and besides if that boy is to live as a ghoul he will need him by his side" he responded then walked up stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could of been a better chapter but I need a little more progression because I ended the 1st chapter at a awkward point. Anyways leave some constructive criticism and what not please I try to respond to all comments out of respect for taking the time out of you day to bother.


	3. Hiatus update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

So first thing first I want to say I am sorry for going MIA in the middle of this fanfic over the last 2 years. I had things come up such as health issues and dealing with college that had to be taken care of, but I am pleased to announce I do plan on finish all my active series at some point. Future chapters are in the works/ already written at this moment just need to reconfirm where I want to take this series. A total revamp of this story is also not out of the picture yet just so it will match my current writing style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really super sorry guys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, and it would be helpful for constructive criticism. Anyhow I promise that not all the chapters will be this boring/bad I just need to get past the starting progression then the fun will begin.(^_^)


End file.
